BABY!
by Di.M.H
Summary: Naru returns to Japan after three years and what does Mai learn that happens during those three years? Read to find out more. Rated T


_BABY?_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, here's another one shoter from me, I hope you like Nickelback this was inspired by the song Lulillbly, enjoy and R&R please," **

I'm Mai Taniyama and I work at Sibuya Psychic Research or SPR.

Today was like any other day.

I was in the lobby while Mori-san was working in her office.

She popped her head into the lobby with a smile on her face like always.

"Good news Mai-chan," she said happily.

"What Mori-san?" I asked.

"I just got off the phone with Lin," she replied, "He and a certain young man are going to the office tomorrow."

I knew who she was talking about.

Naru.

I haven't seen or heard from him in three years.

I was wondering what he was doing.

I wanted to see him.

I hoped he would be a bit nicer.

Mori-san smiled.

"I need to go to the store," she said, "Of course I have a meeting in five minutes so I'll go afterwards. Could you be a dear and close up for me?"

I smiled.

"Sure," I replied.

She smiled and walked out the room back into her office.

Five minutes later it was just me.

I made sure everything was in place before closing the door.

I locked it up and made my way home to get ready for the next day.

The next day I was so excited that Naru was finally coming back at I couldn't sleep the night before and now it was taking its total on me.

I can't believe I'm still in love with him after all these years.

I haven't had a good boyfriend in years.

Every boy I went out with always ended up leaving or hurting me.

Sometimes I wonder why I'm still in love or even have that emotion inside of me.

I got to SPR bright and early.

Since I was out of school for about six weeks I get to work earlier than before.

I turned the door knob and walked into the room.

I saw a small boy that looked to be three years old sitting behind the couch playing with a red pickup truck.

He wore tan pants and a light blue shirt with a teddy bear on the front. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes.

I was shocked to see a little boy here.

I saw an older boy that looked just the little boy leaning up against the wall.

I knew this boy.

It was Naru.

He was watching the little boy play.

He saw me standing there.

"You haven't changed," he said.

I groaned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I roared out, "We haven't seen each other in three years and that's all you have say?"

"Hi," said a small voice.

I looked down at the little boy who was now standing in front of me smiling up at me with his truck in his hands.

"I'm Trevor," he said.

I smiled at him and knelt down.

"Hello Trevor, I'm Mai," I said.

He smiled.

He looked just like Naru.

I felt pain in my chest.

Was Naru seeing someone?

Did he have a kid with that someone?

"Trevor," said Naru, "Come over here. You got some sauce on your face again.

He knelt down as the boy walked toward him.

"What would your mother if she saw you like this?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," he said as Naru wiped his face.

I couldn't but notice how fatherly Naru was being.

Mori-san and Lin-san came out of her office.

"So this is little Trevor," said Mori-san, "Hello there."

Trevor smiled at her.

"Hello lady," he said.

"You look just like your mother," said Mori-san.

I thought he was Naru's son then why would Mori-san say that?

"Yeah," said Naru sadly.

Mori-san smiled sadly at him.

"Lin told me what happened," she said.

"What's going now?' I asked.

"Oh nothing Mai-chan," said Mori-san.

Trevor walked toward Naru.

"Can I have some juice?" he asked.

"Of course you can," he said, "But don't make a mess now."

"I won't," he replied.

"Mai-chan," said Mori-san, "Could you go with him to the kitchen."

I nodded and walked with Trevor to the kitchen.

"Don't give strawberries,' I heard Naru call, "He can't have any."

I knew what he meant by that.

We got to the kitchen.

"What kind of juice do you want?" I asked kindly.

"Apple please," Trevor replied standing tall and proud like Naru.

I giggled.

"Alright," I replied grabbing a cup and the apple juice from the freeze.

I poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

I smiled back.

I love little kids.

Naru came into the room.

Trevor smiled and ran toward him.

"Uncle Noll," he cried out happily.

Uncle?

Naru smirked at him and patted his head.

"Drink your juice," he said.

"Okay," said Trevor happily downing his glass.

"Not so fast," Naru warned him.

I was getting confused.

Was Naru really this boy's uncle?

Trevor ran into the lobby after finishing his juice.

Naru leaned against the corner.

"Um, Naru," I said, "Is he really your nephew?"

He sighed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Where's his parents?" I asked afraid of the answer not wanting to hurt him.

"His father is in prison for rape and his mother dead."

"So, he's not Gene's son?" I asked.

"No," Naru answered, "His mother is my little sister or was."

"What?" I asked.

"My parents adapted four children," he explained, "Gene and I were the oldest and there were two girls that are younger than us. One was two years younger than me and the other is starting the sixth grade in the fall."

"Trevor's mother?" I asked.

"The sister that was two years younger than me," he answered, "Her name was Irene but we called her Rene for short like we do Gene for Eugene."

I nodded.

"She died three years ago on the day she gave birth to Trevor. Trevor's father was only using her for sex when he found out that my sister was pregnant he left her. I've tracked him down and learned that he was thrown in jail for raping a woman on the side of the road. I told my parents what I learned and they decided never to let him see his child. I was helping my sister throughout her pregnancy. Then it happened…."

I listened as he explained what happened to his sister.

"It was the day she was giving birth to Trevor. My parents were out of the country and Lin was visiting relatives in China so I was the one who was there when Trevor was born. Apparently Rene's mother died after giving birth to Rene and the doctors told me that if she was going into labor then she would die. Rene wanted the baby. I was afraid of losing her like Gene so I tried to change her mind but…."

"She decided to have the baby," I said.

He nodded sadly.

"It was her decision but I couldn't just sit there watch her die. I was in the delivery room with her when she gave birth. I still can remember her holding Trevor in her arms smiling down at him with that look only a mother can give their child. They took the baby to clean him up. I watched her die and held her hand as she faded from life. A few minutes I was holding my nephew. It was a happy and sad day. I promised her that I would protect Trevor and make sure nothing happens to him. In a way I took in Trevor and raised him as my own son."

I noticed the pain in his eyes.

"Does Trevor know?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't want him to blame himself for his mother's death."

I smiled.

The Naru I know was cold hearted but now that he lost two siblings he had suffered two large blows.

Having Trevor in his life softened him which made me happy.

Naru looked at me.

"What?" I cried.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Noll," Lin-san called, "Time us to go."

Naru nodded.

"Trevor let's go," he called.

Trevor was sitting next to Mori-san.

He jumped down from the couch when his uncle called.

"It was nice seeing you two again," said Mori-san, "And it was nice meeting Trevor."

Trevor smiled.

"Bye Lady Mori," he said, "Bye Mai-san."

I smiled as he walked away.

I saw Naru staring at me before walking away.

"Trevor is such a nice boy," said Mori-san.

I nodded smiling.

"I just hope he doesn't turn into another Naru," I added.

We laughed.

Once I was done with work I said my goodbyes to Mori-san and headed out the door.

I saw Trevor running toward me.

"Mai-san!" he cried out happily.

Naru was behind him.

"Hey Trevor," I said he hugged me.

"I thought you went home?" I asked Naru.

"Trevor just had a doctor's appointment," he replied.

I nodded.

"We were going get something to eat," said Trevor then turned to Naru. "Uncle Noll, can Mai-san come too?"

Naru chuckled.

"What you say Mai?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Sure I don't have anything planned so let's have something to eat."

Trevor cheered and ran toward the black van where Lin-san was waiting.

"He likes you," said Naru as we walked side by side.

"So? You jealous?" I asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes which I only thought was cute.

"I had a feeling he would," he said, "Considering that you have a way with children."

I smiled.

"Is that a compliment from you?" I asked flatting with him.

"You can interim that anyway you want Mai," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled.

To tell you the truth this is the one of good moments between us.

It was all because of little Trevor.

I just hope he doesn't end up like his uncle when he hits seventeen.

The end,


End file.
